Always You, Do Kyungsoo
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Kau kenapa, Kyungie?" / "Ada masalah dengan si Kkamjong ya, hyung?" / "Tanyakan saja pada Danching Machine itu." Jawab Kyungsoo tidak peduli. "Aku mau pergi. Katakan pada orang yang lahir tanggal 14 januari itu kalau jangan mencariku." / "Aku tau dikepalamu memang tidak pernah ada nama Do Kyungsoo, Jongin." Ucapnya bergetar. / KaiSoo. Fict gagal, lagi. DLDR. Enjoy.


**Always You, Kyungsoo hyung…**

**.**

**Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – And Other.**

**Genre :: YAOI. Romance. Brothership. Family.**

**Length :: 1S**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo XD**

**.**

**Summary :: Nothing~**

**Disclaimer :: KaiSoo itu punyakuuuuu XD**

**.**

**Miss Typos dan segala kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana…**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blam.

Terdengar pintu yang ditutup secara kasar oleh seseorang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah dan memakainya dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

Sehun dan Suho yang sedang menonton TV hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungie?" Tanya sang leader. Ia heran dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang badmood itu.

"Ada masalah dengan si Kkamjong ya, hyung?" Tebak Sehun dengan muka polos nan innocent-nya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan menyebut nama itu didepanku lagi." Tegasnya sambil membenarkan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Danching Machine itu." Jawab Kyungsoo tidak peduli. "Aku mau pergi. Katakan pada orang yang lahir tanggal 14 januari itu kalau jangan mencariku." Dan setelah berkata begitu, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah yang besar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kasar menuju pintu keluar dorm.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup rapat secara kasar. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Suho hanya menghela nafas, memaklumi Kyungsoo jika sudah ada masalah dengan Jongin.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar sedang dalam badmood mode on, hyung…" Gumam Sehun pelan. Dengan santainya, ia memakan keripik kentang yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Suho.

Suho mengangguk sambil pandangannya tertuju pada televisi. "Kau benar, Sehunnie. Dan aku merasa risih jika Kyungsoo sudah berbicara dengan kalimat yang berbelit-belit." Kemudian Suho mendesah frustasi. Tak habis pikir dengan dibalik semua sifat keibuan Kyungsoo.

"Setuju, hyung. Padahal lebih mudah mengatakan JONGIN daripada mengatakan ORANG YANG LAHIR TANGGAL 14 JANUARI. Huff~ dasar, hyungku yang satu itu memang selalu diluar dugaan."

Keduanya terdiam. Sampai satu pasangan heboh dan berisik membuka pintu dengan cara yang tidak layak. Mungkin karena belanjaan mereka yang banyak, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menendang pintunya dengan kakinya.

"Kami pulaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggggg~" Seru mereka.

Sehun dan Suho langsung menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak! BaekYeol! Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan?" Bentak Suho. "Ishh~ kalian memang perusuh. Pengganggu ketenangan." Omelnya.

Couple yang dipanggil BaekYeol itu hanya nyengir sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi mereka yang rapih. "Hehehe, mianhae, hyung…" Chanyeol menyimpan semua tas belanjaannya dilatai dan duduk di sofa.

"Oia! Tadi aku bertemu Kyungsoo di depan. Sepertinya ada masalah dengannya. Kalian tau dia kenapa?" Sementara Baekhyun sedang mengambil air minum di botol yang ada di meja makan.

"Kyungsoo hyung sedang badmood. Dan si Kkamjong itu adalah pelakunya." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Pletak.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya saat dengan tenangnya tangan seseorang mendaratkan jitakan sayangnya pada si magnae unyu itu.

Kim Jongin!

"Jangan membicarakan orang, magnae! Itu tidak baik." Ucapnya sambil memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sakit, Kkamjong." Seru Sehun. "Dan aku tidak membicarakan orang. Aku hanya bicara kebenaran. Kau kan yang membuat Kyungsoo hyung jadi badmood? Ngakuuuu~"

"Tadi Kyungsoo bilang agar kau tidak usah mencarinya. Kau melakukan apa padanya?" Tanya Suho. Ikut mendesak, sepertinya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol bertemu dia saat deluar pintu dorm, tampak kusut dan kesal. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya." Baekhyun ikutan mendesak.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau ini hobi sekali sih membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Kau tau tidak? Kalau dia sedang badmood, itu artinya dia tidak akan memasak, dan akhirnya kita kelaparan. Ahh~ kau itu bodoh sekali, Kim Jong-"

Blam~

Belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar kembali terdengar. Membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, Suho mengelus dada sambil gelengin kepala, dan Chanyeol yang menggeram murka.

Dalam beberapa menit, pintu tak berdosa milik dorm EXO K sudah tiga kali mengalami kekerasan =_=a diawali oleh Kyungsoo, lalu Chanyeol, dan terakhir adalah Jongin.

Ckckck~ padahal CEO gak akan mengganti jika pintunya rusak karena kesalahan member.

"Dasar. Mereka selalu saja begitu. Selalu bertolak belakang…" Gumam Suho sambil memijit keningnya melihat anak asuhnya yang 'gak ada yang bener'. Sementara yang lain udah kembali ke aktifitasnya masing-masing.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore waktu Korea Selatan.

Seorang namja mungil berwajah manis dengan mata burung hantunya terlihat sedang duduk menekuk wajahnya di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman sepi itu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak keras ke jalan yang ada dibawahnya. "Kim Jongin bodoh! Kim Jongin menyebalkan! Aku tidak menyukai Kim Jongin! Hiks~~" Ditengah semua rutukannya teruntuk seorang Kim Jongin, suara tangis sedikit mengiringi kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia menyebalkan. Aku ingin pergi."

Greb.

Seseorang mendekap Kyungsoo dari belakang. Erat, sangat erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam membeku. Ia tau persis siapa yang sedang mendekapnya kini. Tangan kekarnya yang begitu hangat, siapa lagi kalau buka Jongin? Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak ingin berkata apapun.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu kalau kau pergi, hyung…" Ucap Jongin pelan.

"…" Namun Kyungsoo masih ingin menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan menangis, hyung. Maafkan aku. Hyung boleh memakiku dan marah juga kesal padaku, tapi tolong jangan pergi dan jangan menangis seperti ini… Semuanya membuatku sakit." Lanjut Jongin.

"…" Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya, memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia berada di depan Kyungsoo. Duduk di dekat kaki Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Kyungie hyung~" Panggil Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak ingin menatap mata namjachingunya.

"Hyung! Lihat aku! Tatap mataku!" Kini nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Membuat Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menatap mata namjachingunya yang sdang duduk dibawahnya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam.

Mata Kyungsoo memerah, butiran bening keluar dengan mulus melewati pipinya dan akhirnya terjatuh diatas punggung tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, tidak tahan dengan segalanya. "Aku tau dikepalamu memang tidak pernah ada nama Do Kyungsoo, Jongin." Ucapnya bergetar.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, kemudian menciumi tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang digenggamnya. "Anni. Aku berani bersumpah kalau semuanya yang aku miliki itu hanya ada namamu dan hanya karenamu, hyung."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Jongin. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari kau melakukannya. Kau selalu membandingkanku dengan orang lain. Kau lebih sering menyebut nama orang lain daripada namaku." Masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo berbicara pelan dengan sedikit isakan.

Jongin terdiam. Membiarkan amarah Kyungsoo keluar.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau Hyeoyeon-sunbae adalan yeoja cantik yang memenuhi kriteria idamanmu, pintar menari dan melakukan rap dengan sangat bagus. Kau juga selalu bilang selalu merasa senang saat Taemin berkunjung ke dorm. Yuri-sunbae adalah yeoja manis berambut panjang yang begitu cantik jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Luhan-ge adalah namja dengan suara dan kemampuan dance diatas rata-rata. Yixing-ge adalah koki dengan masakan terenak. Sehun adalah rival tercintamu, saking cintanya kau menjadi lebih mementingkannya daripada siapapun. Xiumin-ge adalah orang dengan pipi termanis yang sangat lembut bila dicubit. Kris-ge adalah namja tampan dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan juga tinggi badan yang begitu sempurna."

Jongin tersenyum samar.

"Aku memang berbeda, aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku bukan mereka, Jongin. Kau tau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu? Dan kau terus-terusan mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Aku bukan mereka." Air matanya semakin turun, membuat Jongin yang melihatnya langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa seperti ini."

"Aku hanyalah seorang Do Kyungsoo. Aku bukan seorang yeoja cantik. Walaupun aku seorang namja, aku juga tidak tampan seperti Kris-ge. Aku tidak tinggi. Masakanku memang tidak enak, makanya kau selalu mengejek hasil masakanku. Aku tidak mahir rap dan dance. Kualitas vokalku juga dibawah Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan-ge. Aku hanya Do Kyungsoo yang mencintai Kim Jongin terlalu dalam. Hanya itu, hiks~" Kali ini, mata Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin.

Grep.

"Tidak, hyung. Jangan diteruskan…" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu sesakit ini, hyung. Maafkan aku." Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin menangis dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Hyung adalah nafsku. Hyung adalah hidupku. Aku mencintai hyung sebelum hyung mencintaiku. Hyung adalah yang terbaik. Hyung sempurna dengan apa yang hyung punya. Aku mencintai hyung karena hyung adalah Do Kyungsoo. Apa yamg hyung punya, aku selalu mencintaimu. Kalau hyung ingin membongkar isi kepalaku, maka hyung akan menemukan segalanya tentang satu nama, yaitu Do Kyungsoo."

"…" Tidak ada suara dari Kyungsoo, kecuali sesenggukan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hanya selalu Do Kyungsoo…" Lanjut Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang putih menjadi merah dan matanya yang bulat menjadi dihiasi warna merah. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Apa aku terlalu perasa, Jongin?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau.

"Tidak. Aku juga pasti akan seperti itu kalau aku menjadi, hyung. Aku memang kekanakan dan tidak peka. Maaf."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, walaupun sesekali sesenggukannya masih lolos terdengar oleh jongin. "Anak nakal." Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengelus surai hitam milik namjachingunya. "Saranghae." Lanjutnya berbisik.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Nado. Nado saranghae, nae Kyungie~" Balasnya. Menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya berulang-ulang.

.

**I love you, precious you  
I love you, who is more precious than me  
I will fill you up in my soul  
And send you all my heart for you**

.

**The quietly sleeping memories  
Are rushing back to me so I can see you  
When you smiling shines on my heart  
My life is dyed with your love**

.

**When sadness passes, you will be my one and only love  
When the tears dry, you will br my one and only sun  
Little by little, slowly, I will go towards you  
I can't forget you even for a moment**

.

**Forever with you, whom I love more  
Than the moment I first met you**

(Hyunseong – Only You)

.

.

At Dorm_

"Aku tidak pernah suka kalau KaiSoo sedang marahan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena Kyungsoo selalu tidak memasak kalau sedang marah dengan si Kkamjong itu." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Setuju denganmu, Yeol." Ucapnya.

"Dan sekarang bisa dipastikan kalau kita akan kelaparan malam ini." Keluh Sehun, memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Semuanya menatap ke pintu masuk dan berharap Jongin akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan KaiSoo couple rukun kembali sehingga Kyungsoo bisa memasak untuk member yang ada di dorm.

Namun itu mustahil.

Tiba-tiba, Suho berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucapnya semangat lalu pergi ke dapur.

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol melotot sempurna.

MUSIBAH!

Mereka berdoa, semoga dapur aman dan tidak terjadi apapun dengan dorm mereka. Semoga apapun yang dimasak Suho nanti itu aman dan layak makan.

Amin~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finish!

.

Agh~ ceritanya aneh. Otak aku lagi berputar gak karuan. Gegara Bandung hujan terus (ditambah Chen yang suka ngamuk tengah malem) jadinya gak bisa tidur dan galau lalu iseng ngetikin ini *nengok ke atas*

Hueeee, maaf buat fict jelek ini.

.

Oia! KaiSoo shipper! Udah liat avatar ffn aku yang baru (yang lagi dipake)? Gimana menurut kalian? Huahaha, menurutku piku itu cocok banget buat cover image Warm Blanket. Khkhkhk~

.

Mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review di Warm Blanket, Earth and Teleport, Sunrise Florist chapter 8, dan The Hamster.

Maaf gak bisa bikin balasan review buat semua fict itu. Dan buat sms yang masuk ke aku, maaf kalo gak dibales. Bukan aku gak mau, tapi kalo sibuk banget aku gak akan bisa bales ^^

Mind to review for this fict? ^^


End file.
